<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If we only had time by nykanyka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285730">If we only had time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykanyka/pseuds/nykanyka'>nykanyka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Time Travel Fix-It, Trauma, grieving for someone and then getting them back?? crazy, no beta we die like men, super smart lab tech invents time travel and they rescue him, whiskey LIVES, whiskey never was a traitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykanyka/pseuds/nykanyka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger Ale stared at the screen, her eyes wide and full of panic. It was clear as day.</p><p>A mind-controlling chip had been inside his head. </p><p>Agent Whiskey had been innocent. </p><p>[whiskey/oc, kinda self-insert]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Whiskey / Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginger Ale stared at the screen, her eyes wide and full of panic. It was clear as day.</p><p>A mind-controlling chip had been inside his head. </p><p>Agent Whiskey had been innocent. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Chaos erupted in the Statesman HQ. Ginger had just meant to go over the cerebral scans once more before she archived them, the ones from when she had revived Whiskey after Harry Hart had shot him down. Her discovery changed everything. </p><p>Champagne had called his best for an emergency meeting. And here they were, sitting in his office, side by side. Nobody said a word. Ginger cleared her throat. </p><p>"How did nobody notice?" Champ groaned. </p><p>Ginger looked down in embarrassment. "I was very focused on bringing him back, so when I saw his brain waves being normal, I disregarded the cerebral scan in order to focus on the next steps." She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "I should have never let him leave that soon."</p><p>Champ nodded. "It can't be helped now." </p><p>Uncomfortable silence spread once more. Agent Tequila looked around nervously, like he had something he desperately needed to say. </p><p>Champ stared at him with slightly annoyed fondness. "Agent. Say whatever you're so aching to share." </p><p>Tequila jumped slightly, before clearing his throat. "I've been talking with this girl from the Lab lately, y'know her? Brandy is her name." </p><p>Ginger nodded. Brandy was a fine young lady with talent beyond her years, and beyond the laws of physics. Champ urged Tequila on.</p><p>"She, errr, she's working on her project to become an Agent. It's, hear me out, it's a time machine."</p><p>Ginger realized where his train of thought was headed. </p><p>"Anyways, the brilliant laddie, she got it to work. Yesterday, I was there. I swear." </p><p>Champ frowned. "If that is true, we could save Agent Whiskey?" </p><p>Tequila nodded eagerly. "Yessir!" </p><p>Champ stared at his desk, a strained look in his eyes. "Ginger…" </p><p>"Yes?" the woman replied instantly.</p><p>"Get Brandy over here. Now."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The young woman was frozen stiff in her chair, wedged in between Ginger and Tequila. Champ felt sympathy, he figured it didn't happen often that the Leader of Statesman calls you, a simple lab tech, into a secret meeting. Brandy's short, messy red hair was the most vibrant colour in the room. </p><p>She had just explained her time machine to the Agents. How it broke down particles, and rearranged them through time-space. It gave you up to an hour in a designated area at any point of linear time, before automatically calling you back to the spot and time where your particles had been split. It was almost too perfect. </p><p>Champ nodded along with her, trying to figure out if their idea was possible. Tequila had an expression on his face that seemed to say I told ya, didn't I? to everyone present. For a brief second, Ginger wondered if him and Brandy were involved in more than a colleague-appropriate way. </p><p>After Brandy had finished, she sank back into her chair. </p><p>Champagne was silent,thinking for several minutes. "Ginger. What point in time is the most likely to result in us rescuing Whiskey?" </p><p>Brandy stiffened in her chair. The deceased Whiskey? That Agent Whiskey? </p><p>Ginger thought carefully. "I'd say someone should tell me to check his scans again, ideally before I wake him up from the coma-" </p><p>"I'm sorry-" a quiet voice spoke up. "I thought Agent Whiskey had not only been a traitor but also….killed? Irreversibly?"</p><p>Brandy was looking up at Ginger, eyes wide with confusion and...hope? Ginger nodded solemnly. "He was not a traitor. I found he was controlled by someone remotely."</p><p>The young woman beside her gasped quietly. "So you want to save him before he gets...chopped up." Brandy's voice rose with the last two words, almost sounding like a question. </p><p>Ginger nodded right as Champagne cleared his throat. "Then we need to appoint the Agent that will make the jump. Luckily it will be safe as long as you don't see yourself in the past." </p><p>The Leader sighed. "I cannot go. If I saw myself, this agency would collapse. It's too high of a risk."<br/>
Ginger nodded. "I can't go either." Obviously. Tequila squirmed in his chair. "I was in a coma due to the drugs. I can't go." </p><p>Before Champagne could say anything, Brandy spoke. </p><p>"I'll do it." </p><p>The Agents all turned to her. She turned slightly pink. </p><p>"I'm not usually near the med bay, so the risk of me seeing myself isn't as big. And even if I did, past me would know of the time machine since I was already building it all those months ago. It's the safest way." </p><p>She looked at Champagne for a beat. </p><p>"I'm sorry for interrupting, again." </p><p>The Leader of Statesman gave her a smile. "If you see yourself fit, Miss Brandy, I approve. Let's move as fast as possible." </p><p>Brandy nodded, determination crossing her face. "I won't disappoint, Sir."</p><p>"Good." Champ growled. "Let's get our Agent back." </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Brandy led them to her project hangar. The time machine was a sleek box of metal, connected to a console with a myriad of wires. </p><p>"What's the time, Ginger Ale?" She asked, preparing the setup. Ginger swiped around on her tablet. </p><p>"I woke Whiskey at 02:34pm sharp, so I'd suggest 20 minutes before that." She replied and watched Brandy punch in some numbers. The woman turned around, the same hopeful expression from earlier crossing her features. </p><p>"I'll be travelling to 02:05pm for simplicity, the machine handles five-minute-steps better." Champ gave her a curt nod.</p><p> "Ginger, I want you to press the green button, yes that one. Wait ten seconds after I close the door, and press it." Brandy stepped into the cabin. "For you hardly another ten seconds will pass. I can open the door from inside, don't worry." She gave a small wave, swallowed roughly and closed the door. </p><p>Tequila counted the seconds out loud, and on ten, Ginger pressed the button. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Brandy was torn apart. She'd known it would happen, but it hurt nonetheless. She screamed without making an audible sound. Particles can't scream after all. </p><p>Moments later, she found herself in the empty hallway leading towards the med bay. "Yes!" she quietly cheered. Her time machine had successfully transported a human several months into the past. </p><p>She started casually walking towards the door that Ginger Ale must be hiding behind. She passed by Senior Agent Vodka on the way, waving before pointing to a note she had in her pocket. A permission slip from Champagne himself, in case someone blocked her way. </p><p>Vodka took the hint that she was busy and didn't approach any further. Brandy arrived at the big white door, and knocked. </p><p>Ginger opened the door, hair disheveled and looking incredibly stressed. </p><p>"I'm sorry, but I'm super busy, I'm about to reanimate Whiskey-" </p><p>Brandy shook her head. "Listen Ginger, please listen. You need to go over the, uh, the brain scans again. Something seems off. Order from very high up." She gave Ginger Ale the note. </p><p>"Hm. Seems like I have to. Thanks, Champ. Ugh." She waved Brandy inside. </p><p>There he was. </p><p>Agent Whiskey was in a bed at the far end of the room. He was comatose, but alive. A shuddery breath left Brandy's lips-</p><p>"Shit." Ginger gasped. "What's that?" </p><p>Brandy whirled around. The senior agent was staring at the very scan the chip was visible on, the one she would show Brandy four months later. </p><p>"Can I see?" Ginger showed her the laminated paper. Brandy pretended to be shocked. </p><p>"If you asked me, that could be, like, some kind of mind controlling chip. My hangar neighbour, Mojito, had that idea for his project but scrapped it in favour of a portable motorbike." She told Ginger, who shook her head in wonder. </p><p>"It's not there from our hands, so I have to believe it's enemy tech. I have to take it out." Ginger stated, before hurrying over to the unconscious Whiskey. She wheeled his bed over to the door. </p><p>"Would you be so sweet and take him into the OP?" Ginger asked, and Brandy nodded shakily. Agent Whiskey looked so peaceful. Her stomach turned at his fate from the former timeline. The one she was trying to let disappear.</p><p>She slowly pushed the bed into the hallway. Ginger hurried after her, and helped her push the quite heavy load. Brandy sighed. "Imagine what could have happened if I hadn't noticed…" Ginger said softly. </p><p>Brandy winced. "I don't want to." she whispered, knowing more than the other woman could know. Ginger chuckled darkly. </p><p>They reached the surgery room, and wheeled the man inside. While Ginger got to work, Brandy sat on a chair by the door. Her thoughts were spiraling. She was saving him, saving Whiskey. She would not have to listen to the two brits telling the tale of his betrayal. She would not have to cry herself to sleep, over the death of an agent she barely knew. All because of her huge c- </p><p>"There you are!" Ginger yelled. Brandy jumped, and hurried to her side. Between her pincers, the senior agent held a tiny metal chip. </p><p>Brandy pointedly ignored the open, bloody spot on Whiskey's head. "What is it?" </p><p>"I don't know." Ginger smiled. "But I do know, whatever that is, I won't be messing with our poor agent's head. And the tech lab will surely know how to crack this thing."</p><p>Brandy looked at Whiskey's peaceful expression. Ginger noticed, and laughed softly. "He'll be fine by morning. Don't worry. You quite possibly saved his life." </p><p>Brandy knew she definitely had done exactly that. A warmth spread through her whole body.</p><p>Right as Brandy wanted to answer, her watch alarm went off. Three minutes left. "Oh?" Ginger gasped. </p><p>"Oh crap!" Brandy squeaked. "I have a report for Agent uhh, Tequila,  that I have to turn in, in half an hour, and my conclusion isn't finished! Sorry, bye!" While she was still speaking, she made a dash for the door, waved to Ginger and closed it behind her. </p><p>Ginger didn’t even have time to mention that Tequila was still in a coma until the antidote would arrive soon, hopefully. </p><p>In a full sprint Brandy reached the nearby womens toilet and locked herself in a stall. Quickly, she sent a queued document to Tequila, Ginger and Champ. Queued for four months later. Another glance to the watch on her wrist. </p><p>"...five, four, three…" She braced for the pain. </p><p>Then the girl dissapeared. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>A flash came from inside the box. </p><p>The door opened, and Brandy stumbled outside. </p><p>Agent Tequila caught her before she could fall, and steadied her on her feet. Ginger beamed her a wide smile, and Champ nodded approvingly. Then she noticed the fifth person in the room. </p><p>A familiar smirk greeted her, framed by a moustache. His usual hat and attire had never been more incredible to see. Agent Whiskey smiled down at her, his warm eyes shining with admiration. </p><p>"You did it!" Champ almost shouted, and Tequila gathered Brandy into his arms in a tight hug. Ginger laughed. </p><p>"The document with all the evidence of the timeline you erased was very smart, Brandy!" She laughed at the confused lab tech, who was slowly understanding that the mission had been a success. </p><p>"I did it?" she whispered. </p><p>Suddenly her face was pressed into the shoulder of a dark blue suit jacket. "I saw that video. Was hard, but I had to. Ya saved my life, Miss." </p><p>A voice she had never thought she'd hear again. A small sob escaped her throat. </p><p>„Agent Whiskey.“ Brandy whispered into his jacket as the man held her tight. „You’re really here!“ She realized she was the only one left who had gone through losing him like that, the only one who hadn’t learned via videos and reports. </p><p>„Champ-“ Whiskey drawled while still holding Brandy, „- if you don’t promote her to Agent Brandy right here and now-“ </p><p>Champ laughed softly. „I had never intended not to.“ He turned to the stunned girl who had finally been released from Whiskeys iron grip, slightly red and shaking. „Agent Brandy, welcome to the main branch of Statesman.“</p><p>Brandy, Agent Brandy, stammered something that sounded remotely like a thank you, before needing to sit down. Champ quickly gave her the rundown of the standard procedures and then dismissed them all, thanking everyone for the successful mission. </p><p>Ginger left for the labs, Tequila following suit. Suddenly it was only Brandy and Whiskey left in the big hall. </p><p>„How’s time travel?“ Whiskey struck up a conversation. Brandy was still obviously shaken. „Painful.“ she replied. „But probably not as bad as...well.“ </p><p>He knew what she meant. </p><p>„I dunno…“ Whiskey said truthfully. „Since ya saved me from that, sweetheart.“ </p><p>Brandy was bright red. Kinda cute, he thought. „I did what I had to, Agent, anyone would ha-“</p><p>His raised eyebrow made her falter. „Everyone would have jumped at the opportunity to be ripped apart and put back together four months in the past?“ </p><p>Brandy stared at the floor. „Maybe not…“ Whiskey laughed. „Nah, I don’t even think Tequila woulda set foot in that machine of yours.“ Brandy giggled too. </p><p>You could see the exhaustion on her face. Her eyes were frantically trying to stay open, her posture was slumped on her office chair. Her curly red hair was puffed up even more than usual. </p><p>Whiskey decided it was time to end their talk, they’d have more opportunities to catch up since she was a real Agent now and not confined to the lab and her hangar anymore. They called it a night and he cautiously watched Brandy as she made her way to her car. </p><p>„See ya at the meeting tomorrow noon!“ Whiskey called after her, to which Brandy gave a weak wave of her hand. </p><p>She was going to be an interesting addition to the field crew if Champ decided to put her there….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brandy woke up to a blaring alarm. </p><p>She groaned into her pillow. What...? Usually her lab time would start at 3pm on Wednesdays, why was her alarm ringing at 11am? </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>The girl almost fell out of her bed. She wasn’t going to the lab anymore! Brandy was an Agent now, she had gone back in time to rescue her biggest crush ever, Agent Whiskey, from being chopped up, and was needed in the meeting room in almost 47 minutes sharp. </p><p>Yeah. Brandy has had a crush on Whiskey since the first day she had set foot in the Statesman building and had been greeted by the charming cowboy. Over time the crush had festered in silence, aided by small moments of Whiskey holding the door open for example. </p><p>Then, he had died. Brandy had gone through all stages of grief, and returned to work after a month of leave. Three very silent months with little changes passed, life became monotonous. That is, until her and Tequila as witness had transported an apple three minutes into the future. </p><p>And then yesterday’s events had transpired. Whiskey was back, and Brandys feeling we’re in turmoil. That hug after she had returned to the present -past?- had been something she had dreamed of before the incident. </p><p>And now….everything was different. Brandy brushed her teeth as fast as she could. No time for breakfast, she’d grab a tea at HQ. </p><p>Ten minutes before noon she pulled into her assigned parking spot on the huge underground lot. </p><p>Five minutes before noon she almost knocked over a med bay apprentice and apologized profusely. </p><p>Two minutes before noon she slid into her seat at the huge wooden table in the meeting room. Phew. </p><p>Champ arrived at noon sharp. He filled in the other active Agents about yesterday’s events. Gasps and whispers sounded through the room. </p><p>„...so Agent Brandy took it upon herself to go back in time. She did an exceptional job, as the presence of Agent Whiskey indicates. Well done.“ </p><p>The room erupted into cheers, and Brandy flushed. She was not used to this much attention, much less from the Agents themselves. Tequila was the only one she had gotten a little closer to. Said Agent was hollering loudly, waving at her excitedly. Brandy smiled shyly. </p><p>„Now,“ Champ continued, „the most pressing matter at hand is still the origin of the chip found inside Agent Whiskeys head. The lab hasn’t found out the origin yet.“ </p><p>Brandy furrowed her brows. Not yet? </p><p>„It was indeed a mind controlling chip overriding the nervous system. Ginger Ale is close to finding its origin. Agent Brandy and Agent Whiskey will aid her in these final steps, she expects results today.“ </p><p>Champ nodded at her, and then at Whiskey. Judging by how the senior Agent rose to his feet they seemed to be dismissed. Brandy followed him out of the room and down to the labs. </p><p>They walked the first minutes in silence before someone spoke up.</p><p>„Sleep well?“ Whiskey asked. The Brandy of the past would have been ecstatic at ‚her‘ cowboy striking up conversation, but the one that had grieved for him was just confused and tired. „I almost overslept because I thought I only had lab time at 3….but yeah.“ She replied, looking at the back of Whiskey's hat. </p><p>Whiskey. The real, actual Whiskey was walking with her. A strange feeling rushed through her, she couldn’t really place it. A mixture of relief, confusion and fear.</p><p>He laughed. It still sounded as nice as Brandy had remembered it. „I can imagine…d‘ya know I was actually late to my very first meeting?“ He launched into a story on how Champ had almost demoted him on his first day, but Brandy was only listening halfway. There was too much turmoil inside her head.</p><p>They reached the doors. Ginger opened, and welcomed them inside. Brandy shook her head to pull herself back to reality. Focus, Agent, focus.</p><p>Ginger Ale showed her the problem with tracking the Chips origin. A data wall was keeping that information secure. Brandy chuckled. Compared to the walls keeping time and space in line, it was nothing. </p><p>She got to work quietly. Her thoughts spiraled again, as the work was not very difficult, and mostly repetitive. Click, scroll, type, click…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A not much younger Brandy sat at her hangar trying to re-wire a component of her time machine. The swinging doors opened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agent Whiskey and Agent Tequila walked into the hall. Brandy sat upright, and pushed her hair flatter. The two Agents walked past her, greeting her with a curt nod each. Brandy flashed her brightest smile at Whiskey, and he tipped his hat at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brandy inwardly squealed. He hadn’t done that to any of the other apprentices! The two were talking to Matcha, one of the oldest apprentices who would become an Agent soon. Brandy was jealous of the boy. What if he got to work with her Whiskey?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She craned her neck to keep the Agents in her field of view. Whiskey laughed, and Brandy felt like she was floating. She only got back to her work once the two men had left the hall again.</em>
</p><p>….</p><p>In hindsight she had been so childish. </p><p>The wall was weakening, fast. She typed in a last chain of commands. </p><p>„And...go.“ Brandy mumbled, hit enter, and suddenly the big map on the wall sported a small green location marker bouncing over Europe. </p><p>„Yes, you did it!“ Ginger cheered. She hurried to the spot where the map was marked. Whiskey rose from his chair in the corner. „Brandy saved the second day in a row, baby!“ he laughed, and walked up to the map. </p><p>Brandy tried to ignore the bouncing her stomach made at his words. </p><p>„Germany, huh?“ Whiskey pointed at the marker. Ginger quickly notified Champ, and typed something into her tablet . „I don’t remember having been there, seems to be right in the middle of it.“ The Cowboy grumbled. </p><p>Brandy shrugged. „Maybe some brainwashing was involved.“ </p><p>„We’ll see what Champ does about it.“ Ginger said, and with that she ushered Whiskey and Brandy out of her lab. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Champ told them to wait and take the rest of the day off. He’d find something they would do but today he was too busy, Agent Vodka was on a mission he wanted to supervise. With that the door closed. </p><p>Whiskey and Brandy stood outside his office and looked at each other, completely baffled.</p><p>Two Agents that lived for their work….being told to do something else today. Brandys time machine was packed up and stored until the Agency would need it. Whiskey had no current running mission other than the chip. </p><p>„Wanna grab a drink?“ </p><p>Brandy almost choked on air, but caught herself in time. „Uh-“</p><p>Twenty minutes later, the two sat at the bar of some run down pub. </p><p>Brandy took a sip of her cocktail. It was sweet, something she needed today. If Whiskey hadn’t been here, she would have drowned all her feelings, but she didn’t trust herself enough to not say something horribly embarrassing when she was drunk. </p><p>Whiskey didn’t seem bothered, and finished his third glass of, well… whiskey. What past Brandy would have given for this moment…. she shook her head. Time to stop with this <em>Past Brandy</em> nonsense. This was her present time. </p><p>Whiskey nudged her arm. „You ‘kay?“ There was a tiny slur to his words, not noticeable if you hadn’t been….obsessed with him for years. „Yeah.“ Brandy sighed. „It’s just been rough.“ </p><p>The Cowboy nodded thoughtfully. „Yer the only one who remembers that meat grinder thing like it actually happened. Can’t imagine, y‘know.“ Brandy nodded. </p><p>„The british guys brought the news of you… betraying them and nobody wanted to believe it. I think Ginger didn’t sleep for days.“ She stared into her drink. „I heard the day after from some other apprentices. Couldn’t believe it.“ <em>And cried for days, or rather weeks, after.</em></p><p>Whiskey sighed. „I’m glad nobody had to go through that in this timeline….but I feel bad that ye had to, anyways. The Brandy in those four months, she had no soul. Was like an empty shell. I was worried something was wrong...“ </p><p>Brandy realized she never thought about her counterpart in the past, what she was doing all those months. So you kind of, what, take their consciousness away when you change the timeline? She needed to explore that phenomenon, and making a mental note she only nodded. Whiskey took that as his sign to continue. </p><p>„Anyways, when ya returned I was never happier to see a lab tech, uh, Agent now, yeah.“ He chuckled softly. „Ya get it. Always thought your potential was huge.“ </p><p>At this Brandy flushed again, trying to blame it on the almost finished cocktail. „I’m only… me. I did what I had to.“ </p><p>With a hearty laugh, Whiskey ordered her another cocktail. „You know you’re special, sweetheart. We all know.“ He raised his glass and clinked it against Brandy’s. „Here’s to hoping we get paired for a field mission one day.“ </p><p>She smiled softly. „Yeah.“ Maybe it was okay to let her guard down a little. This cocktail was different, it was fruitier. Whiskey had good taste. </p><p>That evening, Brandy went to bed early. She needed sleep. But she also felt a lot lighter than she had in a long while. Deep down, she had started accepting that he really was alive now. It wasn’t all an elaborate hoax her brain had spun. </p><p>She fell asleep with a tiny smile on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! This is only a little comfort project of mine, so it's not too difficult story-wise. I hope you like Brandy! I tried to make her both a fleshed out character, and a self insert possibility. If you want to, just ignore her physical descriptions. And remember, comments make my day every time I get one! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next meeting at Headquarters was tense. Champ was unusually serious, even more than on normal days. Brandy sat next to Ginger as he instructed the senior Agents before turning to the ones left. She realized it was only her, Ginger, Tequila and Whiskey. </p><p>"Alright-" Champ clapped into his hands once. "-you guys all know what's up. We need to get to the bottom of this chip thing. Yesterday, Ginger and Brandy managed to find the origin of the chip, right here in Germany." He pointed to a map on the wall he had just pulled up. </p><p>He turned back to the Agents at his table. "My plan was to send Whiskey and Brandy out there, with Ginger Ale and Tequila staying behind at the Headquarters to assist. You will scout the location and wait for further instructions." </p><p>Brandy was frozen in place. Her? In the field? WIth Agent Whiskey? She shot the man a panicked glance, and he only smirked. Champ finished up his instructions and sent them out. Brandy followed her new field partner in a trance. </p><p>They reached the equipment room and entered. It was a tall room, stacked along the walls with weapons and gear. Whiskey grabbed a stealth suit, and motioned for Brandy to do the same. One in her size was already laid out. She didn't move. </p><p>Whiskey turned to her. She was shaking, eyes wildly looking around and brimming with tears. In a heartbeat he was by her side. </p><p>"Darlin', what's wrong?" He gently rested his hands on her shoulders. Brandy stared up at him. </p><p>"It's just, I uh, I've never been in... the field, and I'm scared-" she whimpered, leaning forward ever so slightly, Whiskey's touch grounding her. The Agent gave her a big smile.</p><p>"I'll protect ya, don't you worry. Nothing's gonna happen to you." </p><p>Brandy sniffled. "And you?" </p><p>Whiskey had not expected that. She was worried not only for herself, but for him as well? It was terribly sweet. He had considered for a second to ask Champ to send Tequila with him instead, back at the meeting...</p><p>"Don't ya worry about me, Brandy. I promise I won't get hurt out there, and you won't either. Deal?"</p><p>Brandy nodded slowly. "Deal." She finally grabbed the stealth suit and walked over to one of the changing cabins while Whiskey went to collect his weapons. At Headquarters he carried around non-lethal versions of his lasso and whip, but when we went on a mission he exchanged those with positively deadly ones. </p><p>The suit fit Brandy well, stretchy and firm fabric was paired with carbon arm protectors, chest covering, and leg protectors too.</p><p>Brandy checked out what weapons they had left for her once she had finished changing. Wearing the black, insulated full body-suit she made her way to the weapons area. </p><p>A small gun, a hunting knife and...that was it. Brandy holstered her gun and sheathed the knife, just in time for a fully suited up Whiskey to join her. He looked dashing in the black outfit. She shook the thought from her head. </p><p>"Ready?" He asked, and Brandy nodded. Together the new partners exited the equipment room and headed to the hangars. A plane was waiting for them already. They boarded the small jet and Whiskey sat down in the single cockpit seat. The plane was designed for one pilot only. </p><p>Brandy slumped down in a smaller chair in the back. They had a 10 hour flight before them. She nodded off soon after they left headquarters behind. </p><p>~~~~<br/>
A rumbling and tumbling roused Brandy from her slumber. Were they landing? Oh shit, had she really slept through the whole flight? Her loss of sleep was really catching up to her. </p><p>She stumbled towards the bridge, and watched her partner land the plane on a small clearing in a forest. High beech and spruce trees surrounded them. A blip on the plane's navigation system told her that the point of interest was roughly two kilometers away. </p><p>Whiskey turned around and ushered her out of the cockpit. "Let's get moving." </p><p>Together they stepped out into the woods. </p><p>It was a long hike towards the suspected facility. Most of it was spent in silence, Whiskey and Brandy walking next to each other. Sometimes they spoke about unimportant things, trying to ignore the looming danger of their mission. </p><p>Sometimes Whiskey spoke through his comm, presumably with Ginger back at HQ. But mostly the woods were silent. </p><p>They reached the facility. It was low and dark, blending into the surroundings easily, and covered by a roof of trees. It was very well hidden. Whiskey knelt down behind a big tree trunk. Brandy hurried to his side, squeezing herself next to him. Her face heated up. <em>Not now, Brandy!</em>, she mentally scolded herself. </p><p>Whiskey was just preparing his lasso, when all of a sudden a shrill noise filled the air.Brandy winced in panic. An Alarm blared across the grounds, and Whiskey cursed loudly. "What's going on?" Brandy yelled, grabbing onto his arm guard.</p><p>"We've been spotted!" Whiskey shouted back, just as a task force of over 20 men, all equipped with shotguns, poured out of an opening in the side of the building. </p><p>The senior Agent rose to his feet, his whip and lasso ready to strike. Despite the urgency of the situation, Brandy noted how imposing he looked. Then all hell broke loose.</p><p>Whiskey sprinted towards the men, dodging bullets and whipping at people. Brandy fumbled with her gun, and finally managed to load it. She aimed, and fired into the group of men furthest away from her partner. Said man was moving fast like a cheetah, taking down enemy after enemy. </p><p>The situation was dangerous, there were still about 12 men alive and they were all going for Whiskey. Horrible images flashed through Brandy's mind. A meat grinder. A lifeless Whiskey with a gunshot wound in his head. Whiskey bleeding out into the moss of this forest.</p><p>Brandy jumped out from her cover, firing wildly at the remaining men. She screamed loudly and angrily. A dangerous side of her had been awoken. <em>You will not take him away from me again.</em> </p><p>She took the men by surprise, taking down a good number of them. </p><p>Suddenly a sharp pain flared up in her thigh. Brandy screamed in panic and dropped to the ground. A bullet had gone straight through her right thigh, igniting a burning pain. It started spreading through her whole leg and abdomen. </p><p>Whiskey watched his partner drop to the forest floor, and roared angrily. He snapped his whip and drew the attention of the men to himself again, hoping they'd think Brandy was less important than him. His blood was boiling. </p><p>He finished off the remaining few men, snapping them in half or decapitating them swiftly. Whiskey hurried to his partners side before the last of them hit the floor. </p><p>The young woman was writhing on the ground, fresh blood coating the moss. She groaned, staring up at him with wild eyes. "Whisk-ey, hrgh-" she tried to speak, when another squadron of armed men came out of the compound. </p><p>"Fuck!" the cowboy cursed, and without a second thought he picked Brandy up, one arm hooked underneath her legs, the other holding her torso to his chest. The injured Agent screamed loudly, the pain in her leg doubling. Her blood started wetting Whiskey's black stealth suit. </p><p>Whiskey carried Brandy into the woods. He left the compound behind quickly. The men who were only carrying guns should have been a lot faster, but Whiskey's pure drive to save his partner was fueling him to the point of adrenaline-induced extreme speed. </p><p>He carried the whimpering girl for what felt like miles, until he spotted a perch, the kind hunters use to look for and shoot game. Wasting no time, Whiskey hoisted Brandy onto his shoulder, and climbed the ladder. </p><p>"Fuuuuck…" the girl whimpered, her leg throbbing. She felt herself being placed on a hard wooden floor, and then a hand covered her mouth. Whiskey pulled her close, back to chest, hooking a leg underneath her wounded one and hoisting it up in an effort to alleviate the pain. </p><p>Footsteps sounded somewhere near, joined by the rattling of gear and guns, and by some miracle the men didn't spot the perch and passed by. </p><p>Whiskey released his iron grip on Brandy's mouth, and she bit her tongue in an attempt not to scream in pain. Half successful, she made only a garbled noise of anguish. The senior Agent tried to contact Ginger, but the comm must have been damaged during the fight. </p><p>"Shit, Brandy." he sighed. "We're stranded." He quickly took out his knife and sliced through the fabric of her suit, taking the pant leg off right above the wound. As the sticky fabric separated from the damaged flesh she groaned in pain. </p><p>"I have to patch ya up, okay? It'll be over in no time, darlin'." Whiskey made sure she was breathing through the pain, and wrapped a compression bandage around the wound with a worryingly fast routine. </p><p>He worked as quickly as he could, trying to ignore Brandy's heartbreaking whimpering. He cursed himself. He should have asked Champ to keep her at the base and send Tequila with him. He had just been so excited to work with the newbie, especially since it was her. </p><p>Brandy had stopped making pained noises in exchange for quick, labored breathing. "Whiskey…?" she asked, and raised her hand towards him. He grabbed it, encasing the small hand in his bigger one. </p><p>"I'm here." he reassured her. Brandy nodded weakly, her eyelids fluttering wildly. "Don't l…" The rest of her sentence became garbled. "Yeah?" Whiskey pressed on. </p><p>"Don't leave m...e. Again. Don't…" Brandy fell asleep. </p><p>Whiskey felt a little choked up. He had not known that she had been this affected by his death in her timeline. She seemed like such a pure soul, and he had always liked her when they met briefly at Headquarters. </p><p>In her 'absent' time, during the four months in the past, he had avidly tried to befriend her. She had always seemed so distant and sad. Well, now he knew why, it was a side effect of travelling back in time. </p><p>As he looked at her sleeping form, he hoped she would open up to him more. If the experience today hadn't traumatized her completely, that is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, once again! We’re getting real interesting soon..... as always, comments make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nsfw warning!! starts at "He stopped right underneath Brandy's chest." and ends at "Brandy was suddenly hit by a harsh train of post-high thoughts."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brandy woke with a start.</p><p>The first thing she noticed was the dull throbbing in her thigh. The second thing were the wooden planks she was laying on. And then she noticed Agent Whiskey. </p><p>He sat with his back to her, tinkering with something Brandy couldn't see from her spot on the floor. She opted to stare at him for a bit, studying his broad shoulders. Whiskey cursed quietly, and turned around. </p><p>His eyes widened at the sight of Brandy's staring right back. "Hey!" A smile spread on his face. Whiskey crawled over to her, fumbling a little, not knowing what to do with his hands. </p><p>Brandy smiled back, a little endeared by his antics.  "Hey…" she replied, voice coarse. She remembered a lot of screaming yesterday. </p><p>"Where are we?" </p><p>Whiskey shrugged, visibly glad she was speaking again. "A little perch in the middle of the german woods. I can't reach Ginger, my comm is busted. Some shit we're in." </p><p>Brandy groaned. "That's not good. Does she know we're here?" Whiskey nodded. "Our trackers should still be on. If we don't move for a day or so, she'll get worried. Sooner or later." </p><p>The young woman let her head drop back. "How bad is my leg?" </p><p>Her partner was secretly stoked that Brandy was talking so much to him. In hindsight, had she been avoiding him? He wasn't sure, since he was still used to the hollow Brandy. Hm. </p><p>"Could be worse. The bullet went all the way through, yer gonna be fine in a few days. Overnight if we had meds." </p><p>Brandy nodded, taking in her surroundings. The perch was like a small, one room cabin with an opening that was closed off with a black blanket from Whiskey's emergency kit. Slowly her mind caught up, and she realized how close her and Whiskey were. </p><p>If the two of them had sat down on the opposite walls of the perch with their legs stretched out, their knees would have touched. A small blush crept up her neck, spreading across her face. Whiskey didn't seem to mind. Or he was really good at hiding it. </p><p>Brandy felt very warm, and Whiskey's intense brown eyes didn't help. The senior Agent was looking at her intently with an unspoken question apparent on his face. Brandy gave him a head tilt, silently asking what was wrong. </p><p>Whiskey sighed. "Observant, Brandy. Good." He looked at the ceiling for a second before looking her in the eyes. </p><p>"Have you been avoiding me? Not in the past, but here and now, I mean." </p><p>Brandy gaped at him. Her thoughts raced ahead. She had been so careful. So how... ? Very eloquently, she said: "Uhhh…" </p><p>"It's okay if you did. I wouldn't blame you, maybe I was interpreting things wrong-" Whiskey started, but Brandy interrupted him on impulse. She hated seeing him upset.  </p><p>"No!" She fumbled for words. "I mean- ...no, you didn't, I- uh. I should shut up." The last words were hardly more than a whisper. </p><p>Whiskey visibly perked up at her words. Brandy felt cold panic settle inside her. She had said too much, for sure. Her fellow Agent scooted closer to her. The urge to run grew inside Brandy, run before he put her on the spot about her feelings. But her damn leg prevented that. She had never felt this vulnerable before. </p><p>Whiskey was too close. Brandy could smell his cologne, still present after the last day. His body seemed to radiate heat. When he spoke up, his voice had dropped significantly lower. </p><p>"Why should you <em>ever</em> shut up?" </p><p>He did things to Brandy that she couldn't explain. She suddenly felt the overwhelming need to come clean, to share her feelings and embrace them. She had to bite her tongue. </p><p>"I might...say something embarrassing." She settled on that, hoping he'd leave it alone. Luck wasn't on her side. </p><p>"Like what?" Brown eyes pierced into her. </p><p>"Like…" Brandy swallowed. "Like old, resurfaced feelings." She cursed herself for the way Whiskey's eyes widened almost comically. He seemed to wait for her to elaborate. </p><p>"I had a big crush on you, okay? From the first time I saw you on. That's why I was so hurt by your believed-to-be-betrayal and... your death." Brandy choked out, trying to keep talking without dying of embarrassment and trauma both. "Happy now?" </p><p>Whiskey seemed at a loss for words. "Woah." </p><p>Brandy laughed raspily. For some reason, she felt like crying. "I've been avoiding you, maybe. To stay professional." </p><p>The man across from her only stared. Wide, brown eyes staring emptily at her. Brandy broke the gaze and looked at the floor, the tears threatening to spill. She'd done it now. Time to say goodbye to any chance of the peaceful partner relation she might have had with him. </p><p>Suddenly a hand caressed her cheek, and moved her face upwards. Whiskey was holding her, his eyes speaking volumes about something Brandy couldn't quite place. Surprise, maybe? Wonder? Worry? She really couldn't place the overwhelming emotions she saw. </p><p>"You should have told me." Whiskey breathed, suddenly even closer than ever before. Brandy felt a sweatdrop run down her temple. "I didn't want to ruin... our partnership." she replied halfheartedly, unable to pull away, not when he was this close to her. </p><p>Whiskey laughed, his breath fanning over her face. "Who said you would?" His deep voice sent a shiver through Brandy. Her gun wound stung a bit but she hardly noticed it. The beating of her heart masked anything else. </p><p>Whiskey leaned in. For a split second Brandy didn't know what to do. Whiskey stopped inches from her face, waiting for her to….do what, exactly? She was frozen like a deer in the headlights. </p><p>The senior Agent's voice was barely above a whisper. </p><p>"Can I kiss you?" </p><p>Brandy felt a rush of adrenaline, similar to when they had attacked the base yesterday. She knew it was now or never, this was her only chance. They would never go back to normal if she did this. For good or for bad. Brandy stared into brown eyes. </p><p>She closed the gap. </p><p>Whiskey's lips were warm, and softer than she had imagined. Brandy pressed her closed lips against his, feeling his mustache tickle slightly. She felt his lips curve. Was he smiling? She pulled back in wonder, and caught a glimpse of his smirk, before Whiskey pulled her back towards him.</p><p>He was kissing <em>her</em> now, not the other way around like before. It was completely different. His lips were moving, and Brandy felt a swipe of his tongue against her bottom lip. </p><p>Surprised, she yelped and gave Whiskey the opportunity he had been seeking. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and Brandy made a shocked noise against Whiskey's mouth. He growled in response. </p><p>Emboldened, she started kissing back more actively. Whiskey seemed to like that, and pulled her closer. His hand moved from Brandy's cheek to the back of her head, loosely grabbing onto her hair. She whimpered in surprise at the sensation. </p><p>Suddenly an excrutiating pain flared up in her leg. Brandy pulled away with a yelp and keeled over. Whiskey did his best to hold her upright. </p><p>Brandy had moved her leg and bumped the wound against Whiskey's leg. It burned like hell, and the pain made her heave. Brandy gasped for air. "Fuck, I'm sorry-" </p><p>Whiskey shushed her. "Don't apologize, sweetheart. I should've been more careful." </p><p>He quickly got to work and changed the now bled through bandages. Brandy couldn't look at him. She felt embarrassment well up in her, and feared she'd never be able to look at him again. Luckily Whiskey took that decision from her. </p><p>He grabbed her chin in his hand after putting away the gauze. Brandy stared up at him in amazement.  </p><p>Not a thing had changed in his affectionate eyes. </p><p>Brown as ever. And even warmer, if that was possible. </p><p>Brandy laughed, feeling slightly choked up, and leaned in. </p><p>Whiskey kissed her back with just as much passion as before, leaving her head spinning. His tongue did things to her she couldn't explain. One of his hands slowly travelled up her ribcage.</p><p>He stopped right underneath Brandy's chest. For a second Whiskey broke the kiss. "This alright?" he asked, and Brandy nodded shyly. </p><p>He cupped her breast in his hand. It seemed to fit perfectly, and he gave it a light squeeze. Brandy gasped in surprise. "Oh!" </p><p>Whiskey grinned at her before kissing her again, all while gently fondling her. Brandy made soft noises into his mouth, small whimpers and whines as his fingers brushed over her sensitive nipples. </p><p>"Fuck," Whiskey groaned. "Ya sound good." Brandy felt like her soul had left her body. When he was speaking, it really hit home that it was Whiskey doing this. Not anyone else. </p><p>He must have noticed her body's response to his words, because he continued talking in between kisses. </p><p>"This good? Mh, yeah." Whiskey mumbled against Brandy's lips. "Soft lips." </p><p>Brandy whimpered loudly, before Whiskey placed a hand over her mouth. </p><p>"Shhh. Can't risk getting found." His hands had travelled underneath her shirt now, easily moving the stretchy sports bra out of the way. Brandy's eyes rolled back into her head as she tried to keep her voice down. Whiskey moved his hand away from her mouth.</p><p>He moved to straddle Brandy's good leg between his, and Brandy almost moaned loudly again as she felt his thigh against her core. She was embarrassingly wet, and hoped he wouldn't notice that. </p><p>"Go 'head, love." Whiskey smirked that dangerous way again, hooking an arm underneath Brandy's back to move her against him. She felt like a ragdoll in his arms, pleasantly so. </p><p>The friction made her pant, resting her face in the crook of Whiskey's neck. The senior Agent was grinding against her, focusing only on her pleasure. Brandy faintly noticed how he always minded and carefully avoided touching her wound, despite the situation. </p><p>Brandy felt a familiar feeling well up inside her. "I- uh-" She tried to get her message to Whiskey, who caught on immediately and kept moving against her. </p><p>"Yeah, that's it." he growled, right into Brandy's ear. She whimpered quietly, and suddenly she saw white and tipped over the edge.</p><p>Brandy bit into Whiskey's skin hard, right between his neck and shoulder. The Agent gasped loudly, and held her close as she erratically moved against him, riding out her high. The movements sent light pain through her leg, but Brandy hardly noticed it. All she could focus on was Whiskey, there and warm and growling into her ear. </p><p>She was panting heavily by the end of her orgasm, and the fabric between her legs was soaked. The only thing saving Brandy from utter embarrassment was the visible bulge and wet spot on the front of Whiskey's own pants. </p><p>The Agent had moved off her, giving her legs space again. He was still holding her up though. Brandy was suddenly hit by a harsh train of post-high thoughts. </p><p>"Will this...make things weird?" she voiced her worries to Whiskey, who smiled warmly at her. </p><p>"Only if you let it." he answered. Brandy nodded, before mentioning to his crotch area.</p><p>"You...I feel bad, I-" </p><p>Whiskey shushed her. "Not today. Your leg, love." Brandy felt her face heat up at the cheesy nickname. "Not today… Does that mean… another day?" </p><p>The senior Agent laughed. "Suddenly so bold, hm? I wouldn't be opposed, if ya aren't either." Brandy nodded softly. She'd be able to do this with him again...or even more. She cursed herself for getting shot. </p><p>They sat side by side for a long while, just talking. About their time apart, about Brandy's mourning time. Whiskey's worry over the apathetic Brandy in his timeline. A lot of things started making sense. Hours passed like that. </p><p>"Do you think Ginger will find us soon?" Brandy asked. Whiskey nodded reassuringly. "I'm sure. They're gonna come for us anytime now." </p><p>"Are we gonna… pretend nothing happened around them?" Brandy pressed on. Her partner sighed. </p><p>"As much as I'd love to parade ya around, I guess we have to. At least for now." Whiskey knew they hadn't even talked about what their label was, and he would need Champ's approval, but right now he really wanted to shout into the world that he had kissed this girl. Little did he know, Brandy felt exactly the same. </p><p>She sighed. "Yeah."</p><p>Suddenly a noise alerted them. It sounded like the distant flapping of helicopter rotors. Warm, sharp Hope spread inside Brandy. </p><p>Whiskey jumped to his feet. "Could be Ginger." Brandy groaned in pain as she tried to turn around. Whiskey pointed at her, signalling her to stay put. He made his way over to the door, and pulled the makeshift curtain aside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a long wait, and I apologize, I was very busy. I hope you enjoyed this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a wild smile Whiskey turned back around, and gave Brandy a thumbs up. </p><p>"It's our guys!" </p><p>She exhaled with relief, but then a thought crossed her mind. "Aren't they a little loud?" </p><p>Whiskey groaned. "Fuck, maybe, we-" </p><p>Automatic rifle fire echoed through the woods. Brandy shrieked and wrapped her arms around her head. Whiskey cursed loudly. "I have to-" </p><p>"No!" Brandy shouted, her eyes wide with fear.  Whiskey was taken aback. The girl was crying, holding her gaze fixed on him. "Don't go away!" </p><p>The older Agent knew that her words meant more than 'Don't leave the perch', it was more like 'Don't run into your death and leave me behind again'. </p><p>He knelt down by her side. His hand found hers, trembling and cold. </p><p>"I have to go out there and help the guys, love." </p><p>A sob escaped Brandy's throat. Her lower lip trembled. Whiskey tried hard not to think of earlier.</p><p>"I promise you, I'll come back. Cowboy's promise." </p><p>Brandy nodded. She knew what he had to do. But it was still painful to stay behind, unable to help and keep him safe. </p><p>Whiskey climbed outside without another word, and closed the opening of the perch with the fabric again. He jumped down, completely ignoring the ladder. He knew he needed to help their rescuers, and by all means he had to keep Brandy safe. </p><p>After a few minutes he reached a clearing. The Statesman helicopter was landing, while a group of men from the compound shot at the bulletproof metal. Whiskey pulled his revolvers from their holsters, and got to work. </p><p>The men dropped like flies. Whiskey mowed them down until his bullets ran out. From the corner of his eye he saw Agent Tequila jump out of the helicopter, followed by two younger Agents. He saluted them as Tequila ran towards him. </p><p>"Where's Brandy?" the man yelled before even reaching him. Whiskey raised his hands in reassurance. "She's safe, on a perch." He pointed him in the direction he had arrived from. Tequila nodded and ran into the forest. </p><p>Whiskey took off into the other direction, joining the two younger Agents in the fight. He pulled out his whip and started taking out men, dodging bullets and dancing around knives.</p><p>Meanwhile, Brandy was sick with worry. She sat cowering on the wooden floor of the perch, listening to the gunshots and screaming. A while ago she could have sworn she'd heard Whiskey's revolvers, but now she couldn't discern anymore. </p><p>Suddenly someone was audibly clambering up the ladder. Brandy's breath caught in her throat. A gloved hand grabbed the edge of the black fabric. She reached for her handgun, almost getting it-</p><p>"Brandy?" </p><p>A laugh bubbled up inside her, and she dropped the gun. Agent Tequila stuck his head inside the small room, smiling lopsidedly at her. </p><p>"Tequila!" she gasped, relieved to no end that it was her friend. The Agent climbed inside, and surveyed the state of things. He collected the various items lying around, first aid kits and clothes, and packed them into his backpack. He also took off the door cover. </p><p>"I'm taking you to the heli. Hurting bad?" Tequila asked routinely. Brandy nodded. "Pretty bad, but I'll handle it." The other Agent nodded, and helped her climb down the ladder. Brandy was only using her good leg, and mostly held on with pure arm strength. It still hurt. </p><p>Tequila picked her up just as easily as Whiskey had. Whiskey! </p><p>"Where's Agent Whiskey?" Brandy asked through clenched teeth, trying to block out the pain. </p><p>Tequila smirked. "Doing what he does best." </p><p>He carried her through the woods at impressive speed. Small pained noises escaped her lips, the impact from Tequila's legs on the ground vibrating through her. The sounds of the battle came closer, and now she heard the cracking of a whip in the distance. Thank god. </p><p>The helicopter came into view behind the trees, as well as the bodies. Littering the ground were compound men, their weapons discarded on the moss. And then she saw him. </p><p>Whiskey was spinning and taking out man after man. He looked so powerful and majestic, Brandy couldn't help but stare. It always looked like a dance when he was using his whip or lasso, incredible talent and passion guiding his movements. The part of her that wasn't worried sick piped up and reminded her how hot he looked like that. </p><p>Tequila whistled loudly, and Whiskey's head shot around. His eyes caught Brandy's, wild and fueled by adrenaline. She felt herself flush violently. </p><p>Whiskey broke into a sprint towards them, leaving the two others to fend for themselves. He crossed the clearing in fewer steps than Brandy had thought possible, and practically ripped her out of Tequila's arms. His eyes spoke volumes. </p><p>"Thanks, man." Whiskey said, the calm words not fitting the energy he gave off, and Tequila tipped his hat before running off towards the battle. Whiskey carried Brandy over to the helicopter, his chest heaving with every breath. </p><p>"I got you." he gasped, his eyes flickering across Brandy's face. She smiled, exhausted but trying to tell him yes, she was safe with him. Whiskey hoisted her into the helicopter, and the pilot helped pull her in. Whiskey stood there, a bit unsure. </p><p>"Go." Brandy said, knowing his inner turmoil. Whiskey perked up. She smiled. "I trust you." </p><p>Just as Whiskey turned to run off, Tequila and the two others came up to them. The Agents were breathing heavily. All enemy gunmen were dead. </p><p>"We got 'em for now." Tequila proudly said. "Champ said we'll take it from here. I got the location of your aircraft. Take her home." </p><p>Whiskey stared at him for a second. He was quarreling with himself. What was more important to him right now… carrying out the crucial mission about his own mind-control chip himself, or taking Brandy to safety? </p><p>He looked at Tequila for a moment. </p><p>Then he jumped into the helicopter. </p><p>"Ruffle their feathers, man!" He yelled to Tequila as the helicopter started taking off. The other Agent saluted him, and rallied his men towards the compound. They became specks among the trees quickly, and moments later Whiskey couldn't see them anymore. </p><p>He turned towards Brandy, who was sitting on one of the supply crates every helicopter had to carry. His eyes widened. She was… crying? </p><p>He was by her side immediately, kneeling down by the crate. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" </p><p>Brandy laughed wetly. "The stress...I'm sorry, I should keep it together." Whiskey shook his head. "It's natural, okay? After my first injury in a battle I cried so hard I threw up." Brandy stared at him, tears still rolling from wide eyes. </p><p>Whiskey smiled. "I took a knife between the ribs on my third mission, I think." Brandy gasped. </p><p>"My partner back then patched me up, but after it was all over I couldn't keep it together either." He looked out of the window, seemingly reminiscing. Brandy looked at the floor, shaking violently. The thought of a younger, scared Whiskey, with a knife sticking out from his torso made her tears flow even harder. </p><p>She raised a shaky hand, and placed it on top of Whiskey's rough and calloused one. The man looked over in surprise. He smiled after a short moment and took Brandy's hand into his own two. </p><p>"Thank you." Brandy said softly. "You really saved my ass out there." </p><p>Whiskey laughed quietly. "I'd say it's my job, but that would sound like I don't care about ya. I do. I would have done this for every Agent, but I'm especially glad to see ya safe." Brandy felt her heart swell at his words. She was surprised how easy their dynamic had stayed despite...their little escapade earlier today. Today. Brandy couldn't believe this had all happened today. </p><p>"Can I-" she started, before suddenly feeling very shy. Whiskey shot her a questioning gaze. </p><p>"Can you what?" he asked, but Brandy was sure he knew what she wanted to ask, judging by the way he was leaning in closer. The pilot was busy and the cockpit was closed off anyways. </p><p>Brandy decided words weren't her thing right now, and kissed Whiskey. The cowboy made a soft noise of surprise against her lips. It was a short, sweet kiss that carried all Brandy felt in that moment. </p><p>She giggled softly as they broke apart. The emotions flooded her like a storm. It didn't matter that they didn't have a label, didn't have a plan for the future. Whiskey was kissing her back, that was all that mattered. </p><p>Brandy smiled at him. "This." Whiskey was positively flustered. "Damn, didn't know ya had it in you like this." he marveled, kissing her again. </p><p>Then the moment was broken. The pilot called out to them over the loudspeakers. "We just got word from Agent Tequila and his men. They got it done." </p><p>Whiskey pulled the hand he wasn't holding Brandy with into a fist. "Yeah!" </p><p>The pilot continued. "They've boarded your aircraft, but we will be at headquarters long before them since this is the high velocity chopper." </p><p>"Alright, thanks!" Whiskey yelled in reply. Brandy felt her eyes become droopy and tired. Seemingly the stress was catching up to her in the form of being absolutely sleepy. She started tilting to the side, leaning against Whiskey. </p><p> </p><p>He caught her, and by the time she was safe and sound in his arms, Brandy was fast asleep. </p><p>__________</p><p>The exhausted woman didn't wake up until the plane reached the Headquarters. On the flight, Whiskey had re-bandaged her thigh with a special gauze that accelerated the healing process, and by the time Brandy opened her eyes, all the pain had faded to a small area inside her leg. </p><p>"Whis…" she started upon coming to, and not even seconds later a warm hand enveloped hers. </p><p>"I'm here. We're just landing at HQ right now. You're home." Whiskey reassured her, and Brandy couldn't help the relieved sob escaping her throat. </p><p>"I'm home when you're there." she whispered, barely audible. Whiskey heard her, and a tight feeling in his chest proved that even if he didn't want to admit it yet, he had similar feelings. Instead of replying, he pressed a short kiss to Brandy's forehead and smiled. </p><p>The landing gear touched down on familiar stone flooring. Brandy sat up, groaning and stretching her stiff back. Whiskey helped her down the steps from the helicopter, and they made it safely. </p><p>Ginger Ale was waiting for them on the landing pad. She smiled widely, a mix of worry and relief speaking through her eyes. She walked towards them, pointing a finger at the senior Agent. "You… I leave Brandy in your care for a day and a half, and she gets shot?" </p><p>Whiskey laughed sheepishly. "Wasn't my plan, okay?" Ginger smacked his biceps with a chuckle. Brandy left a little left out for one moment before Ginger suddenly hugged her. </p><p>"I'm so glad you're okay." The other woman mumbled into Brandy's collar. "Me too." was her muffled reply. For a few seconds the women remained in their embrace. Then Ginger pulled away, doing her best to remain professional. </p><p>"Champ wants to see you both." </p><p>Brandy nodded, and let Whiskey pull her along. She was still a little shaky on her injured leg, but at least the pain had faded to the point where it felt like a simple but harsh bruise. </p><p>Her anxiety made itself known. What if Champagne was going to scold her? Demote her, for doing such a horrible job in the field? Her whole blood ran cold and her teeth started chattering. She was a bad Agent, not suited to be one for sure. </p><p>Suddenly her hand was grabbed by a bigger, warm one. "Don't worry." Whiskey said softly. "I know you'll be fine." </p><p>The door to Champs office swung open. </p><p>Gone was the hand. Champagne ushered the two agents inside, and they sat down. His face was stern, but not cold. Brandy exhaled shakily. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Champ said unexpectedly. </p><p>Brandy looked up at him with comically wide eyes. </p><p>"I let a fresh agent run into a most dangerous mission mostly unprepared. If it's anyone's fault that you were injured, it's mine. Agent Brandy, I can understand if you want to return to strictly working the labs." </p><p>A hot rush of relief flooded her. </p><p>"No, no, I'd love to stay in the field with Wh- Agent Whiskey. I'm not very experienced, but I'll train harder than ever." she quickly stuttered. "He's a good partner and I can depend on him. I think we make a good team…" The last words turned into a whisper.</p><p>Champ laughed curtly. "While you were not attacked by a surprising amount of troops, I have to agree. You work well together." His eyes caught Brandy's. "If you really wish to, you can stay partnered and continue field work. I'll assign you easier missions for a good while though." </p><p>"Yes, sir! Thank you!" Brandy almost shouted. A smile blossomed on her face, making Whiskey next to her feel a tight vice around his chest. His feelings were betraying him. "I'd like that too," he added. </p><p>Champ nodded approvingly. "Then it's settled. Enjoy your post-mission recovery days. Heal up, Agent Brandy." </p><p>With these words he dismissed the pair. </p><p>Brandy gasped loudly after the door had closed. "I thought he was going to fire me!" </p><p>Whiskey laughed loudly. "Nobody could fire a girl like you, Brandy." Shit. Was he flirting with his partner? Brandy blushed at his words, not making the situation easier. Her mouth formed a near perfect 'O', reminding him of when….</p><p>He caught that thought before finishing it. Not the time. Definitely not the time. </p><p>Whiskey pondered for a second. He was too old for her, surely. No girl her age would want a man like him. He guessed her to be approaching her mid-late twenties now. Whiskey was far over 30. But the way she looked at him…</p><p>It was like she saw the real him. Brandy looked up at him, eyes sparkling with joy and pride. Jack Daniels had never wanted to sweep someone into his arms and kiss them silly this much before. </p><p>Besides….she had already confessed her feelings for him, hadn't she?  Back on the perch in the woods before they- </p><p>Maybe...Whiskey looked down at Brandy. maybe this was worth a shot. </p><p>"Hey Brandy. Do you wanna celebrate surviving with me, tomorrow? I know a place I really wanna show you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>one more chapter to go!! I'm really excited to be finishing my second full fic, and excited for the ones to come!!!!</p><p>(i might have three mando fics in the works... "please stay" is only one of them)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day couldn't come quick enough.</p><p>Whiskey had told Brandy to wear 'comfortable clothes that she could also be active in', so she stood in front of Headquarters in a jeans and flannel shirt, opened to reveal a black tank top underneath. She had chosen brown leather ankle boots as footwear, good for hiking or whatever activity Whiskey was planning for them.</p><p>Speak of the devil. While Brandy was in thought, her senior agent's wine-red pickup truck pulled into the parking lot. </p><p>Whiskey was smitten. Brandy looked like she had known his choice of activity by the way her outfit was perfect for it. She obviously did so by pure coincidence, and she looked so good. Radiant, even. He leaned over and opened the passenger door for her. </p><p>Brandy was ripped from her embarrassing thoughts about 'what if this IS a date?!' by Whiskey opening the door for her. He was smiling brightly and it was positively contagious. Brandy smiled back, and grabbed his outstretched hand. Whiskey pulled her up, and she settled on the passenger seat. </p><p>"Morning, sunshine!" Whiskey greeted her, and as if by command Brandy's face heated up. </p><p>"Morning, Whiskey." she replied, trying to compose herself. The effect this man had on her…</p><p>"Where do you think we're going?" Whiskey asked, a sly grin on his face. Brandy shrugged. </p><p>"You wanted to show me a place and I was supposed to wear something I can be active in, so I figured you want to take me on a hike to that special place." she explained. "That's why I'm wearing my boots." </p><p>Whiskey laughed. "You're close, you're missing just one small but crucial detail." However much Brandy nagged, he would not tell her what that detail was and by the time he pulled off the highway she had accepted her defeat.</p><p>The asphalt roads turned into dirt ones, and soon a building came into view. Brandy was stunned. It was a horse barn! Pastures seamed the road, with horses here and here grazing or running around. Whiskey pulled into a parking lot near what seemed to be the arena. </p><p>"We're going riding?" Brandy asked in disbelief. Whiskey nodded, his smile starting to falter at the edges. What, did Brandy not like horses? Had he read her completely wrong? He was sure he overheard her and her Hangar neighbour Mojito talk about riding horses, and how much Brandy missed it. Had he been-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Before Whiskey was able to fall deeper into his hole of anxiety, a downright blinding, radiant smile spread on Brandy's face and she squealed happily. </p><p>"I can't believe it! I love horses, I started riding when I was a baby, but I haven't been on horseback in years, how did you know?" </p><p>Whiskey felt a weight drop off his shoulders. "I know you, hun." he chuckled, not missing the way Brandy gasped lightly and averted her eyes at the nickname. It was obvious how much the girl liked him, even to a dense guy like Whiskey. He was planning on telling her about his own feelings today, but waited. He would do it when it felt right. </p><p>The pair left the car and Whiskey introduced her to the barn owner, a nice lady a little past her prime. She shook Brandy's hand. "He's never brought a girl here in all the years, can't believe it's happening now." </p><p>Brandy laughed shyly. The woman, Mrs. Miller, as she had introduced herself, waved after them as Whiskey led Brandy to one of the pastures. He whistled, loud and sharp. </p><p>From behind a group of trees came a shrill neigh. Brandy's mouth fell open as two horses came cantering towards them. One of them was a brown one with an abundance of white spots all over its body, some of them forming a big white patch on the butt. A leopard blanket appaloosa coat, Brandy remembered. It had been a while since she had needed horsey terms and knowledge. </p><p>The other horse was a rich, reddish brown, almost bordering on ginger. It had a large stripe down its nose. This was probably a red chestnut coat. </p><p>They slowed down to a trot as they neared Whiskey and Brandy. "My pride and joy, Brandy. These are Mariela and Chief." Whiskey said warmly. It dawned on Brandy. </p><p>"Whiskey, are these YOUR horses?" </p><p>The cowboy laughed. "What, you thought my hat was just for show? When I was a teen, my parents bought me my first pony, Chip. He's passed now, but Mari-" he pointed at the leopard appaloosa "- and Chief have both been with me for over 10 years, now." </p><p>Brandy was still in shock. </p><p>"I'd like you on Chief today. He's the calmer one, and it has been a while since you rode last, right?" </p><p>Brandy nodded. She snapped out of her haze, and took the halter Whiskey held out towards her. Carefully she approached Chief, the chestnut horse. He was a gelding, she figured, since Mariela was a mare and they shared a pasture, he couldn't be a stallion.</p><p>Brandy gently slipped the halter onto the horse's head. Chief stretched his neck, and tried nibbling on her clothes in hopes of finding a treat. This confirmed Brandy's suspicion: Whiskey spoiled his horses silly. It warmed her heart. </p><p>They brushed, saddled and mounted the horses, and half an hour later Whiskey led them onto a grassy path and into the fields. </p><p>Chief was an angel, and Brandy felt herself fall in love not only with his owner, but the chestnut gelding himself too. He was her dream horse. Calm, bombproof and a little lazy but if Brandy motivated him right, he outran even Whiskey on the younger and wilder Mariela. </p><p>The trail never got boring. Whiskey had chosen a wonderful route, through woods and over meadows. But the cowboy was nervous. He was feeling insanely restless now. Soon they'd be there. </p><p>A beautiful small lake appeared from behind the trees. Brandy gasped, and Whiskey mentally gave himself a pat on the shoulder. </p><p>They tied the horses to a low branch and sat at the edge of the water, stripping off their shoes to dangle their feet in the water. Brandy laid her head onto Whiskey's shoulder. Now or never. </p><p>"Brandy…" he began, and the younger woman looked up at him. Whiskey cleared his throat. </p><p>"Okay. Here goes nothing. I know how you feel about me, and... I realized I really like ya, and I'd like for us to be together." Wow. He had really sounded like a lovestruck teen there-</p><p>Brandy tackled him in a hug. "Whiskey!" she laughed. "And here I thought I was only imagining this to be a date! I thought it was wishful thinking!" She looked into his warm eyes. "Be more clear next time, will you?" </p><p>Whiskey smiled. "Gotcha. And it's Jack, from now on. Jack Daniels." </p><p>Holding back tears of happiness, Brandy shared her own private name. Then, she kissed him. Her Whiskey, her Jack, her everything. Chief whinnied in the distance. The water made soft noises. She smiled.</p><p>This was how the world was supposed to be like. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>FIN</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE it's finally done!! I kinda lost motivation but that 5/6 chapters haunted me, so I finished this!! Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and Comments (!!) loved.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>